If I was your boyfriend
by Theyuri265
Summary: Hi guys! This is a TWO-shot with WendyXDipper. Why? Because I love this shipping! So please don't forget to Rate,Review and Favorite! Thanks again for reading my stories!The reason why it's a two-shot is because reviews! :)
1. The Confession

**If I was your boyfriend**

**A/N: Sorry guys! But this is only a one-shot that I quickly thought up of while listening to a song. The summary is that Dipper is in the shower thinking about Wendy and he sings the song 'Boyfriend' By Justin Bieber. That song is really nice so check it out! It's a DipperXWendy Fic. **

**P.S. Sorry for not updating some of my stories, I've been really busy and tired to get any inspiration so my stories will be on HIATUS.**

**To the story!**

**Mystery Shack**

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower, so don't use the bathroom please!" Dipper Pines shouted. He's been living in Gravity Falls during the summer due to his parents telling them they needed fresh air and also needed to go outside. "Sure thing Dipper! Just don'ttoo long ok? I got to use it as well!" His twin sister Mabel shouted. Dipper went to his drawer, took out his trademark clothes and underwear, grabbed a towel and went downstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the water, took off his clothes and stepped in, feeling a warm sensation over his body because of the cool, warm waters.

Wendy decided to go outside but not before hearing Dipper say "Damnit, How the hell am I supposed to date Wendy if I'm not one but three years older than her?! She's also dating that damn jerk, Robbie. Grr… Wendy, damnit, how the heck am I supposed to tell you how I feel about you? Should I sing it into a song?" The redhead stiffened in shock. Dipper, the twelve-year old boy liked her? And she didn't even notice? How was she so stupid? The constant stuttering, nervousness, and embarrassing laughs around her? She facepalmed, she really is dense sometimes. But then, she heard Dippers voice, which sounded so….enchanting.

'_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two  
_

Dipper sighed in frustration mentally, 'why must I hide my damn feelings around her?' He thought_  
_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey Wendy, let me talk to you  
_

Wendy was in a word: Shocked. Dippers voice was amazing! How in the world can he sing like this?

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  
_

He kept humming and singing to keep himself in tune with his singing and the song he was singing.

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr_

Wendy was slack-jawed, how can he keep singing like this for so long? His voice sounded deep and he didn't sound like he was taking breathers in order to keep in tune with the song.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the — world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_

Dipper took a short breath, he was singing pretty long without taking a breath.__

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you  


Wendy fell on her butt, she was openly crying silently. Robbie was a horrible boyfriend; the only reason why she accepted to going out with him was because she thought he was nice.__

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Dipper was desperately trying to hold his anger in, Robbie, that sick bastard had to go out with the beautiful girl, Wendy? What the hell is wrong with the world?__

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

When she heard this, she widened her eyes. Robbie always left her to go to his friends and sometimes he would just boss her around like she's a personal slave and will only do Robbie's bidding.__

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go  


Dipper was crying silently while singing, he would never have a chance with Wendy, she dated so many boys, that she lost count. Of course she had tons of boyfriends before, who wouldn't want to date the beautiful girl like Wendy?

_Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

By the time he finished, he slowly closed the shower tap, got out of the shower and dried himself. When he walked outside, he was shocked, there was Wendy openly crying outside his bathroom door that only meant one thing: She heard his singing and confession? 'Oh fuck' He mentally thought. This isn't good for him due to the fact she heard his confession, he mentally started to hyperventilate, was she going to hate him, will she never talk to him again, or will she accept his confession and date him? That last choice was doubtful.

When Wendy was done crying she looked up to see Dipper looking at her, widened eyes in shock. She also widened her eyes. He saw her crying? Oh man, she didn't like this one bit. With every ounce of her last courage, she stood up, straightened her hair, walked up to him and kissed him in the lips. Her kiss was a soft, but passionate one. She also thought 'Wow! His lips are so soft…' Not like that bastard Robbie whose lips were always rough and dry.

Dipper widened his eyes, Wendy, his long-time crush, was kissing him? On the lips?! He just couldn't believe it! Quickly recovering, he kissed her back. She widened her eyes; he was such a good kisser. Dipper licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, she happily agreed. He then proceeded to explore her deep cavern and went to tongue-wrestle with her tongue. They tongue wrestled for about five minutes before disconnecting, a long, thick strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

They both quickly recovered and reviewed what just happened. After re-living the memory, they both blushed heavily. Wendy asked "So you do like me, right Dipper?" He replied albeit nervously "W-Well, u-uhh, y-yea I-I guess so." He embarrassingly laughed after that. Wendy smiled a warm smile. She whispered in his ear "Good, then that means I can say this. I love you Dipper." She leaned back and saw his face stiffened in shock.

Dipper was slack-jawed at first, but quickly recovered. He warmly smiled at Wendy. He asked "Does that mean you and I are now a couple, but not you and Robbie?" She nodded. He smile grew even bigger. "Great! Let's take this slow though ok?" She replied "No problem. Let's go back now to our jobs, ok Dipper?" He nodded and stood up to leave but not before leaving her a quick good-bye kiss on the lips. He whispered seductively and huskily in her ear making her blush "When we're ready to take it to the next level, I'll be ready _anytime. _I love you too." He then left.

Wendy smiled graciously. She then proceeded to go back to her job.

**A/N Awwwww I love DipperXWendy shipping :)** **Thanks again guys for reading this. Please don't forget to Rate, review, and Favorite this story. I'll see you later!**

**From Theyuri265**


	2. The 'Present'

**A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Theyuri265 here, with another chapter for: If I Was Your Boyfriend! I am EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating this. Some complictations came up like school and my other story, so I apologize yet AGAIN! Thanks for all of your kind and nice reviews! I appreciate it so much! :D **

**Review Answers:**

**Professor: Thanks alot for your kind review! I appreciate it :)**

**2ndWendy: Thanks alot as well! That's an awesome compliment!**

** : Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**Guest: Well, sorry about making your heart grow three sizes that day :| Guilty as Charged xD**

**BlueDragon1998: Thanks so much! And sorry for the JB, don't like him either, but that is a good song! :D**

**CrazyEnchancerDirectionerGir l8: Thank you so much! I thank you! And I already did check it out, but I don't like him. Sorry about that :(**

**Mordok1: Thanks Dude! I owe you one cause you were especially my first reviewer! That's awesome!**

**Guest No.2: I got your drift ;), I'll do it, but I will give a Warning just in case! And thanks for the suggestion! I'll try and make it as graphic or in your imagination as graphic as you can process as possible! :D**

**P.S.: ****I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE SONG 'BOYFRIEND' BY JUSTIN BIEBER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE USED IN THIS FANFICTION!**

**On to the story my good friends!**

**Mystery Shack(Three years later)**

It's been three long yet enjoyable years since Dipper, the fifteen year old boy, sung out his feelings to Wendy in the most weirdest place ever…The shower. Wendy didn't mind, neither did Dipper, as long as they were together, nothing would make them lose their happy mood. Dipper loved everything about Wendy, her looks, her long orange-auburn hair flowing in the wind with her fuzzy cap placed firmly on top of her head, her cute freckles layed on her cheeks. Wendy loved a lot about Dipper, his creativity, his curiousity, courage, bravery, and out of all, his love for her. They've been wanting to get it to the next level, but Dipper had told her firmly that they won't do it until they got 'protection'. He finally bought one, (secretly of course) and brought it back to the Mystery Shack. Once he got home and told Wendy, she immediately dragged him to her room, locked the door, a hungry look in her eyes, and started to undress.

**(*WARNING!LEMON SCENE! PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT!*)**

Once she finished undressing, she dove her lips right into Dippers. Dipper was surprised by the sudden lunge, but quickly attacked back with such vigor, such passion! It was like a oriented movie scene. They twisted and turned on the bed, an occassional moan coming from Dipper and Wendy. Their lips were connected as it looked like it would never let go. Dipper licked Wendy's bottom lip for permission to enter her lip, the latter opened it without any hesitation and he explored her wet cavern, wrestling with her tongue every now and then. They disconnected, earning a whimper from Wendy, Dipper chuckled. He quickly tore off his clothes revealing his six packs and chiseled abs as if it were made to please a goddess. Once he finished, he quickly lunged at Wendy, returning to their intense makeout session. Dipper leant down to nip her neck, giving her a love mark, he trailed kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her stomach, every sensitive spot he knew would pleasure Wendy. Wendy was like a bitch in the heat, she was moaning loudly and groaning. She hated to be teased and right in front of her, her boyfriend was just doing that. Once he finished, Wendy then decided to start on her assualt, she smirked to herself, and pushed Dipper out of the bed, making him stand up. She knelt down on both knees, and cupped his long and large cock. It measured **(Pardon me if it's a little big, but this is my first time) **six inches in length and 3 inches in girth. Wendy licked her lips in anticipation, lust in her eyes. She first slowly licked the tip, enticing a groan from him. Then, after licking his tip for 3 minutes, she slowly sunk her mouth in, taking his cock inch by inch. She suppressed her gag reflex, deep-throating him. While she was sucking on his cock, she was also fingering herself. Dipper kept moaning in ecstasy, and when he felt he was about to release. "I-I'm C-c-uming Wendy!" After that shout he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed it greedily. She smirked to herself, and lied on the bed, her legs wide open. She said in a sultry tone "Time for the Main Dish, Dipper." She did a motion with her fingers as a 'Come here' motion. Dipper got out of his shock and reached out to her and grabbed her waist. He asked "Are you ready for this?" She just merely nodded. He slowly slid into her vagina, groaning out. Once he was fully in, he kept going at a slow motion. She growled and yelled out "Faster you idiot!" He nodded and started going faster and faster. Sweat trickled down their faces, as they both cried out as they came at the same time. Dipper lay on top of her breasts, breathing heavily. He was about to close his eyes until he heard her voice say "Ready for another round?" He mentally groaned but did it nonetheless. What could be described that night was a night full of moans of ecstasy and groans.

**(*LEMON ENDED! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW LITTLE KIDS!*)**

**A/N: Done! Finally! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please don't forget to rate, review and favorite this story! I'll see you guys next time in my story Konoha's Red Wolves! Also, I'll be making another story called: The Lone Assassin of Konoha. Peace out guys! :D **


End file.
